Soul Mate is a Term That Doesn't Come Close
by Christina Wynnwood
Summary: When Rayne meets Clark in a college, they feel an attraction that's deeper and more compelling than just love. Suddenly, Rayne's already-weird life is flipped upside down when she gets more of Clark than she bargained for. OC R/R!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction that I started years ago, long before I even knew what a fanfiction was! I recently came across it and had the inspiration to start again where I left off. It was never supposed to be read by anyone, let alone posted on the internet for the whole world to see, but here it is! I really hope that someone enjoys it. I loved writing it. _

_Rayne is my OC. I use her for a number of other stories because she's just so dynamic. But this is, in no way, a continuation/crossover/ect of any of my other stories. _

_Please leave me some feedback? I love to hear from anyone, whether you loved it, or hated it, or whatever else comes to mind. _

_I'm rating this at T for now for violence and some language. Romance themes may come later.  
><em>

_Of course, I don't own Superman, or Smallville. I only own Rayne._

* * *

><p>There was something about him that captivated me right away. In a class where I normally did not remove my eyes from my book, his voice floated into my ears and demanded my attention. He did not direct his words towards me. He did not say my name. Plainly, he spoke to every person in the classroom, but I was the only one to truly hear him. I didn't know what I heard but it was something that wasn't of the norm and it was impossible for me to leave it at that.<p>

"My name is Clark. I won't give you more than that because you probably aren't listening to a word I'm telling you right now. I'm your substitute teacher for the next week or so and as long as you do the work that's been assigned, there shouldn't be a problem. Speaking of work, read Chapter Eight in the text and answer the questions that follow. Start it now and you may be able to finish before the end of class." He opened a newspaper over his desk and started to read.

The class started to move at varying speeds to start the readings. I regarded him from the back of the room with careful eyes. He was very blunt and direct. He seemed to be like a no-nonsense kind of guy. His hair was black and his eyes were dark. His skin was rather pale but he had a nice build with his body. He seemed to be muscular but it was a little hard to tell from the suit that he wore. His age must have been on the young side. I estimated him to be in his early twenties but his demeanor suggested something a little higher. I thought that twenty three might have been accurate.

There was nothing highly remarkable about him but for some reason, I couldn't direct my attention back to my work. I half heartedly worked two chapters ahead, as chapter eight was already completed but my mind was locked onto him. What was driving me to think of him like this? He wasn't incredibly attractive but he just wasn't… normal. I always had a keen sense of normalcy and a lack thereof. This man was setting off my radar in ways that I couldn't explain.

By the end of the period, my classmates hurried out of the room to their next classes, not concerned with anything but their own little lives. I dawdled for a few moments, taking my time in the collection of my books. He regarded me over his newspaper, his eyes slowly passing over mine. Something changed within them as he covered them again with the paper. I turned to leave the classroom when he spoke. "You're not crazy."

"Excuse me?" I stopped and faced him.

He didn't look at me again. "You aren't crazy, just perceptive."

I was silent for a moment as the mystery deepened. "I've been told that before."

He nodded. "I'm not surprised. It's kind of obvious."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to say something?" I kept my tone as polite as I could. Rudeness was not my way.

"Just that you're very perceptive and not quite insane." His eyes met mine this time. "You should get to class." A shudder went through my body. Not of lust, as one might think, but it was a shudder of power and of strength. He slightly smiled and went back to his paper. I left the classroom, feeling ruffled.

My mind wasn't on my studies for the rest of the day. He had me unsettled and I couldn't forget the feeling of power and energy that he had hit me with. As I drove home, I decided right then and there that I didn't like him. I hadn't sensed negativity in his words or his presence but I had never felt something quite like that. It had me disconcerted.

Even that night, I laid awake in my bed, unable to fall asleep. I thought of the next day. He would be there, right? He had said the whole week. I could skip the class and hang in the library for that period or I could even leave campus. The farther the better sounded reasonable to me. But that was almost certain to attract attention to me. Not to mention, I didn't like the idea of running away. I wasn't a coward. Why act like one?

I arrived first the next day for that class. He didn't have a newspaper today and he smiled as I entered. His teeth were white and his dark eyes shone. "Good morning." He was polite enough and I wasn't getting any of the power that I had felt from him yesterday.

Confident that I hadn't imagined it, I returned the greeting and chose my seat. Today, I was to sit in front of his desk in an attempt to stare him down. I had power myself and wasn't going to be frightened away by him. He arched an eyebrow at the choosing of my chair but went back to greeting the other students that were coming in. I sat down quietly and propped a book open in front of me.

The class commenced in the same manner as the previous day and the students began to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: _**_Please leave me some feedback! I'd be very happy! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two. I'm currently ill at home with a severe sinus infection and I would love to read some reviews for my hard work. Please read and review, even if you hated it? I can take it. I'm tough. I promise. _

_Like always, I don't own anything but Rayne._

* * *

><p>Slowly, I pictured an orb of energy in my gut. It was small and barely there. I pictured it growing in size, in strength, the color darkening as it did so. I pushed it up to my chest and held it there. I chanced a glance at him then and he had frozen over the book he was reading. He stance was natural but his eyes weren't moving across the page. I smiled a little but kept the energy there, not letting it dissipate.<p>

The other students around me began to shift in their chairs. They could feel the energy inside me too, but in ways that they didn't realize. The air grew cooler and tighter around them. They would pass it off as a draft or something like that. They didn't know anything of energy.

But the sub was feeling something entirely different. His body language was tense and focused, curious as to what I was doing. He was intrigued as I let the energy disperse to my limbs and let the levels fall to normal amounts. He gave me a quick glance before turning the page to his book and starting to read again.

I felt satisfied for the time being. I didn't know who he was or what he was up to, but I felt confident that he wasn't a threat now that he knew that I was capable of some strength myself. I contently went back to my book and pushed thoughts of him from my mind.

When the bell rang again to signal the change of classes, I gathered up my books and headed for the door. His voice stopped me like it did last time and made me turn to face him. "Stay behind for a moment. I'd like to discuss one of your reports with you."

I agreed in a polite manner and headed back towards his desk. Other students glared at me silently, used to the attention that I always got for my academics. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them and I was determined to keep it that way.

He waited until everyone left the room and he stood up and walked around his desk. Him and I stood face to face, about four feet apart. It was a staring contest. I was tense but I didn't back down. His behavior wasn't abnormal to me but I didn't like it. Finally, after a minute of silence, he stuck out his hand. "My name is Clark. Clark Kent."

"Rayne Cowen." I took his hand and felt the now familiar energy sting me. "Which report did you want to see me about?"

He smiled, flashing those white teeth again, and shook his head. "I needed a ploy to get you to stay behind. That's some impressive energy work that you can do. Where did you learn it?" He sat on the edge of his desk, looking completely at ease in a non-threatening stance.

"It was something that I learned myself. I was always really sensitive to energy and power and I just picked it up over time. Where did you learn yours?"

"I was born with it more or less." The skeptical look on my face didn't phase him. "No, I was. It's a long story."

Silently, I waited for him to continue and offer up an explanation. When he didn't, I just raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Well?"

"Now's not the time. Maybe a little later."

Nodding, I tried to shrug off my feeling on disconcertment. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm a substitute teacher, of course." His smile seemed genuine and sincere. I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"And the other reason?"

"It's not the time for that, either. Don't you have to get to your next class?"

Chancing a glance at the clock, I saw he was right. "Maybe." Then I sighed, releasing a little of my tension. "Yes. I hate to be late."

"I know. Off you go then." He sat back at his desk.

At first, I didn't move, then, I conceded defeat due to my schedule and left the room.

As with the day before, my other classes meant little to me. My focus was clearly elsewhere. Of course, they didn't matter much. I worked faster than most of the other students so I was ahead in my studies, much to the dismay of my classmates. They saw me as arrogant, snobby, and nerdy. It wasn't entirely false, either. But really, the other people generally avoided me. I made them jumpy and nervous, though they could never figure out why. But this worked out to my advantage. They avoided me and I didn't need to deal with them. It suited my personality.

Rarely was I intrigued by other people. Clark seemed to be this very exception. And the next day made the situation stranger.

As he always did, he greeted me as I entered the classroom and took my seat in front of his desk. He acknowledged the other arriving students and I felt annoyed that none of them could sense his oddness when I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was times like this that made me hate that I was so different.

Through this period, I reigned in my senses and tried my best to ignore him, studying my text with such an intensity that it almost frightened me. As the hour started to tick down, I heard his voice.

"It might be a good time now."

I looked up at him. He hadn't moved from his seat or removed his eyes from his book. No other student heard him either because everyone was looking down at their desks or sleeping. I quickly decided that my thoughts were playing tricks on me and turned the page to the next chapter.

"I would have said something earlier but you've been blocking your thoughts. You're surprisingly hard to break through."

My eyes snapped to his. Still, he was reading but now there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

It took that long to realize that he was speaking to me in my mind. I was floored in that moment and I struggled to compose myself. My energy level shot up, suddenly defensive at the invasion of privacy.

I could hear him chuckle. _Easy. It's alright. Don't go throwing up walls again. They were hard to bypass in the first place. I was considering explaining my life story to you while you're here. Would you object to that?_

A small sound escaped my throat and the person across the aisle looked my way. With extreme effort, I attempted to compose my thoughts to form coherently, so he could read them and I wouldn't have to answer out loud.

_You needn't try so hard. I get the gist. Later then? You could meet me tonight on the track_.

Suspicion grew in me and I fought to force it down.

_Funny, I thought you were more confident. You had yourself convinced that I couldn't hurt you if I tried. Point aside, I wouldn't attempt to, in any case._

With a sigh, I acknowledged my resolve and he got the main idea of my thoughts, even though it was against my better judgment.

He smiled then, looking right at me. _Sundown_.


End file.
